Pesantren dan Chibi n' Cebol
by Rayhan Watanabe
Summary: Di bulan Ramadhan ini, Levi yang terpaksa masuk ke pondok pesantren menemukan hal-hal baru yang tak biasa. Dari teman-teman baru, acara nobar heboh, guru aneh bin gaje, sampai lomba hafidz nasional. Belum lagi pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis berkerudung yang mempesona bernama Eren. Genderswitch. RiRen (RivaillexEren) aka LeEr (LevixEren) as main pair. Want to RnR?


Rayhan Watanabe present`

.

.

**Pesantren dan **_**Chibi**_** n' Cebol**

.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin belong to Hajime Isayama

Pesantren dan Rock n' Roll belong to SCTV

This story belong to me

Warning : OOC, AU!Pesantren, fem!Eren, fem!Armin, male!Ymir, Typo(s), dll.

.

.

* * *

><p>Pada suatu hari, seorang bapak sedang menjajakan dagangannya yang berbahan tahu, telur, kentang, daging isi, ayam rebus, dan saus kacang, yang jika dicampur akan menjadi sebuah jajanan moeantap bin oenak bernama siomay.<p>

"Ayo, dibeli siomay-nya! Dibeli, dibeli!"

Bapak itu menyeru dengan senang hati, padahal ia tak menyadari kalau ban gerobaknya bocor semua.

DOR!

"Astaga naga Indosiar naik haji!" celetuk bapak itu saking kagetnya. Dia lantas menengok ke sebuah rumah mepet sawah alias mewah tingkat tiga yang diyakini sebagai asal suara tembakan tadi.

Mari kita lupakan saja pedagang siomay tadi. Karena dia hanya sebatas tokoh figuran yang numpang lewat.

Ehem-ehem.

Ehem.

Ehem-ehem-ehem.

_Peace_, suara narrator lagi serak hari ini.

Ehem.

Sementara di dalam rumah itu sendiri, sedang terjadi adegan _action_ tembak-tembakan sepihak yang konon terdapat pembatas berupa pintu kamar. Di mana sang penembak adalah saudara Muhammad Pahlevi Bashori aka Levi, dan korban tembakan adalah bapak Supardjo Kanney. Setelah dikupas secara tajam setajam silet, diketahui penyebab adegan ini adalah Kanney yang meminta (atau sepertinya memaksa) Levi untuk masuk ke pondok pesantren. Levi yang tak setuju pun melepaskan tembakan dari _air soft gun_ miliknya kepada pria paruh baya itu.

Sampai detik ini narrator selesai menjelaskan, adegan itu masih terus berlangsung.

"POKOKNYA PAMAN MAU KAMU MASUK PESANTREN!"

"Nggak mau!"

DOR!

Guci di sebelah Kanney langsung hancur berkeping-keping.

"POKOKNYA KAMU HARUS MASUK PESANTREN!"

"Nggak mau!"

DOR!

Sebuah miniatur Menara Eiffel terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"POKOKNYA KAMU WAMANTEN ALIAS WAJIB MASUK PESANTREN!"

"Aku maunya masuk _camp military_! TITIK!"

DOR! DOR!

Menyusul barang-barang malang lainnya yang menjadi korban keganasan _air soft gun_ Levi. Adalah mangkuk kaca antik dan vas bunga air.

"KAMU ITU CUMAN _CHIBI_! NGGAK ADA SATUPUN _CAMP MILITARY _YANG MAU NERIMA KAMU, LEVI!"

BRAKK!

Pintu penuh taburan bekas tembakan itu terbanting dengan kasarnya. Menampakkan sosok remaja dengan tinggi 200 cm dikurangi 40 cm sama dengan 160 cm yang kita ketahui sebagai Levi. Wajahnya yang kini _fully_ serem melebihi hantu―memperlihatkan betapa besarnya amarah dalam dirinya lantaran ucapan Kanney tadi.

Senjatanya yang beralih dari _air soft gun_ menjadi AK-47 tertodong tepat di depan pria paruh baya itu.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tembakan beruntun pun menerjang Kanney tanpa ampun. Anehnya, begitu tembakan itu berakhir, ia masih sehat _wal afiat_ padahal Dewi Fortuna belum ia suap. Setidaknya baju dan celana yang ia kenakan sudah bolong-bolong seperti baju pengemis.

Levi mengokang senapan miliknya, "Berani sebut aku _chibi_ lagi, jangan harap masih ada hari esok untuk pak tua sepertimu!" ancamnya dengan tatapan _super_ mengintimidasi. Lalu ia kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

BRAKK!

Begitu pintu tertutup, seorang _maid_ menghampiri pria paruh baya yang baru saja menghadapi maut itu, "Anda tak apa-apa, Tuan Kanney?" tanyanya cemas. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang masih _shock_.

"Sudah. Sebaiknya Tuan jangan memaksa Tuan Muda Levi. Tuan tahu, 'kan, kalau Tuan Muda itu keras kepala sekali," saran _maid_ itu. Iba dengan nasib majikannya yang terlihat lebih ngeres ketimbang korban letusan Gunung Sinabung.

Namun, Kanney yang seakan belum kapok atas apa yang diperbuat sang keponakan padanya tadi, kembali menyeru lagi, "OKE! KALAU KAMU TETEP NGOTOT MASUK _CAMP MILITARY_, PAMAN BAKALAN PINDAHIN KAMU KE RUMAH MIKASA!"

Cklek!

"Aku akan berkemas sekarang," ujar Levi dengan raut wajah yang sudah kembali seperti semula―datar.

Pintu yang nampak hampir hancur itu pun kembali menutup.

"Nah, nurut juga akhirnya itu anak," gumam Kanney dengan perasaan lega. Ia mengelus-elus dada tempat jantungnya yang masih berdegup kencang seperti habis lari marathon berada.

"Aduh, kalau tahu begini, semestinya tuan memakai cara itu dari tadi,"

"Ya ... biar greget aja manjurnya,"

Si _maid_ langsung _jawdrop_ dalam hati.

oOoOo

Levi menghela napas panjang.

Usai menempuh perjalanan seharian dari Jakarta ke Jogjakarta, akhirnya ia sampai juga di tempat tujuan. Dan yang pertama terlihat di manik hitam Levi adalah sebuah gerbang raksasa dengan masing-masing kubah emas _mini_ sebagai hiasan di kedua ujungnya. Lalu ada spanduk raksasa bertuliskan _'WELCOME AT_ PONDOK PESANTREN SINA, JOGJAKARTA! BUKA SITIK JOS _HOPE THAT YOU HAPPY TO STAY AT HERE_!' yang terbilang cukup unik untuk kategori sebuah spanduk selamat datang.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia yakin yang membuat spanduk itu adalah penggemar acara televisi bernama YKS.

Kanney mengambil dua koper yang diyakini sebagai koper Levi dari bagasi mobil sebelum ditaruh di sebelah pemiliknya, "Nah, Levi. Yang baik-baik di sini. Banyak tebar senyum, soalnya senyum itu ibadah. Jangan pelit-pelit, nanti kuburannya sempit. Banyak ibadah, bentar lagi mau puasa. Terus cari temen yang banyak, biar nggak _forever alone_. Ya?" ujar Kanney panjang lebar luas.

"Hn,"

Pria penuh kerutan di wajah akibat efek penuaan itu mengusap kepala Levi, "Paman pulang dulu. Dadah, anakku sayang~" Kanney pun berbalik membelakangi Levi menuju mobil lalu melambaikan tangan.

Levi menarik _air soft gun_ miliknya yang terselip di saku celananya.

DOR!

Begitu dapat peluru angin di pantat, Kanney dengan tak elitnya nyungsep ke dalam mobil lewat jendela. Pak Supir yang tak menyadari posisi gaje Kanney langsung mengemudikan mobil menjauh.

_Victory smirk_ terpampang samar di wajah datarnya, "Makan, tuh, peluru angin," Ia memutar pistol di telunjuknya dengan lincah, lalu meniup asap yang mengepul dari moncongnya. Persis seperti seorang _cowboy_ yang baru saja menghabisi lawannya.

oOoOo

Menurut survey, 100% orang Indonesia mengatakan bahwa siang hari adalah saat terpanas dari hari itu sendiri. 100% orang Indonesia juga mengatakan bahwa ternyata sore hari adalah saat terpanas dari hari itu sendiri, dengan tambahan―setelah diuji coba.

Mengabaikan fakta itu, Levi terus menarik-coret-menyeret-coret-membawa dua koper maha besarnya dengan santai seolah-olah benda itu hanya berbobot seringan kapas. Biasa. Calon tentara gitu, loh~

Beberapa santri yang lewat sempat berbisik-bisik membicarakannya. Ada yang koprol lalu bilang 'wow'. Ada yang bilang 'wajahnya mengalihkan duniaku'. Ada yang malah promosi 'kulit duren kini ada ekstraknya'. Ada pula yang berkata 'ini baru greget' layaknya Maddog di film The Raid.

Tak lama kemudian, datang seorang wanita berkacamata dengan gamis panjang setungkai bercorak bunga-bunga. Ia dengan antusiasnya menyambut Levi yang langsung berhenti begitu melihat penampakannya.

"Waaaa~ kamu pasti Levi, ya?"

"Nggak! Aku Rivaille," sahut Levi ketus.

Wanita itu tertawa lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Levi, "Ahahahaha~ Aku, 'kan, cuman bercanda," Ia lalu dengan sok akrabnya merangkul lelaki (ehem)kurang tinggi(ehem) itu, "Ayo, aku antarkan ke ruang pendaftaran,"

Levi mengangguk malas.

"Oh, iya," Wanita itu teringat akan sesuatu. Kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Levi. Berniat untuk membisikkan sesuatu itu, "Hati-hati, di sini rawan cewek moe. Aku saranin kamu buat selalu bawa tisu Mitu Baby. Soalnya kalau pakai tisu kering, nanti malah panas di hidung. Oke-oke~?"

Saran dari wanita itu pun tak digubris oleh Levi.

oOoOo

Tibalah Levi dan wanita yang namanya belum diketahui itu di depan sebuah pintu. Di atasnya terpasang sebuah kertas besar yang menandakan bahwa ruangan di dalam adalah ruangan ketua pengurus pondok pesantren.

"Nah, kamu masuk aja ke dalem. Ketua udah nungguin kamu, tuh. Aku cabut dulu, ya? _Bye_~~~"

Begitu Levi menoleh, wanita itu sudah menghilang seperti ditelan lantai.

Sepertinya tak terkejut dengan fenomena aneh itu, Levi dengan acuhnya kembali menatap pintu di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Bukan maksud takut atau grogi, ia hanya masih merasa asing karena ini pertama kalinya ia berada di tempat yang jauh dari rumahnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir juga, tempat sekarang ia berada sangat sepi. Beda dengan jalan yang dilewatinya tadi begitu masuk gerbang pesantren.

Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, diputarnya kenop pintu hingga terdengar bunyi 'klek'. Levi pun masuk tanpa mengindahkan etika 'mengetuk pintu dahulu atau memberi salam sebelum masuk ruangan orang'. Koper-kopernya ia taruh di sebelah balik pintu yang kini sudah ia tutup kembali. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, terdepat sebuah meja besar dengan kursi yang diduduki seorang pria yang cepat disimpulkannya sebagai ketua pengurus pondok pesantren ini. Pria itu tetap terliha tenang tanpa ekspresi kaget sedikitpun.

"Selamat datang di Pondok Pesantren Sina, dek Levi,"

Tangannya serasa gatal sekali untuk segera menyarangkan peluru angin tak terlihatnya di kepala orang itu.

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan nama saya Erwin Gutawa. Saya adalah ketua pengurus pondok pesantren ini,"

Pasti orang ini ayahnya Gita Gutawa.

Eits! Bukan narrator, loh. Tapi Levi sendiri yang bilang begitu.

"Adek pasti capek, ya, perjalanan dari Jakarta ke sini?" tanya pria dengan rambut _blonde_ itu―Erwin, seraya menopangkan dagunya di kedua jarinya yang bertautan satu sama lain.

"Aku akan meledakkan isi kepalamu jika kau masih berani memanggilku dengan kata 'adek', sialan,"

Bukannya takut akan ancaman dari Levi, Erwin malah tersenyum dan berbicara lagi, "Sepertinya pamanmu itu orang yang sangat bejo, ya? Bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini selama merawatmu 13 tahun sendirian,"

Levi memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Sepertinya kalau aku yang menjelaskan kegiatan di pesantren ini, kau pasti merasa bosan dan malas untuk mendengarkan penjelasanku," Pria dengan umur kisaran 30 tahun itu nampak dalam pose berpikir, "Omong-omong, wanita yang mengantarmu tadi namanya Bu Hange Zoelanti, atau bisa dipanggil Bu Hanji. Dia kepala asrama perempuan di pesantren ini," jelasnya sengaja mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "Nah, sekarang lebih baik kau beristirahat dulu di kamar asramamu. Besok kau harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk sahur,"

"Hanji ... ~!" seru Erwin memanggil.

"Aye~!" jawab Hanji yang tiba-tiba muncul di jendela ruangan.

"Bisa tolong antarkan Levi ke kamarnya?"

"Oh, tentu, Pak Erwin!"

Lelaki berwajah datar itu memandang malas Hanji yang masih setia bertengger di mulut jendela. '_Nice_, ketemu wanita aneh ini lagi', batinnya.

oOoOo

"Nah, ini kamarmu,"

Bersamaan dengan ucapan dari Hanji barusan, pintu kamar pun terbuka. Menampakkan sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang yang sepertinya lebih tepat untuk dikatakan sebagai gudang penyimpanan terbengkalai daripada dikatakan sebagai kamar tidur, "Karena kamu murid spesial, jadi kamu dapet kamar pribadi. _Dak wes kepenak to_ (Ya udah enak, 'kan)?"

Sementara Levi memandang _horror_ tempat yang disebut sebagai kamarnya selama berada di pondok pesantren ini.

"Ya udah. Aku tinggal dulu, ya? Dah, Rivaille~" Hanji melambai-lambai dari pintu sebelum melemparkan _flying kiss_ dan pergi.

Levi mendecih, "Terserah," Lelaki itu kembali memandang ke seluruh pelosok isi kamar. Yang penting ia harus segera bersih-bersih sekarang. Karena ia sangat benci dengan yang namanya kotor. Bahkan untuk ukuran secuil upil sekalipun.

Fakta yang barus saja terungkap : Levi adalah calon tentara yang _clean-freak_.

oOoOo

Shalat Isya telah selesai dilaksanakan. Para santri pun berdesakan keluar masjid untuk segera menuju kamar mereka masing-masing. Ada yang bercengkrama dengan sesama penghuni kamar, bersantai, jalan-jalan, malahan ada yang langsung tidur seperti kerbau nggak ada kerjaan. Yang terakhir sebaiknya jangan dicontoh, ya, anak-anak?

Namun, nampaknya dari sekian banyak santri, ada segerombolan santri laki-laki yang berbeda dari lainnya. Kenapa dibilang berbeda? Karena santri lain bisa bersantai, sementara mereka sendiri masih sibuk dengan aktivitas menata-nata di kamar baru mereka. Dan jangan tanya kenapa bisa kamar ini luas dan berisi 5 ranjang yang saling berhadapan.

Sebelum berlanjut, kita akan berkenalan dulu dengan kelima anak lelaki yang konon bukan sembarang tokoh biasa di cerita ini. Untuk lebih mudahnya, akan kita absen sesuai nomor urut ranjang.

Dari ranjang yang pertama adalah lelaki berambut _dirty_ _blonde_ setengah coklat bernama Syamsur Jean. Berikutnya di ranjang kedua adalah lelaki cungkring yang rambutnya sengaja diplontos sang ayah agar mirip Vin Diesel, yaitu Awwaludin Prasetyo Connie Wongsodirejo. Di ranjang ketiga ada lelaki dengan _body_ bak Ade Ray dan rambut _platinum blonde_ bernama Reineranto Adi Wijaya. Lalu di ranjang keempat terdapat lelaki dengan tinggi yang katanya menyamai Murasakibara dari Kuroko no Basuke, ialah Alexander Jeffri Bertholdt. Dan yang terakhir, di ranjang kelima adalah Ymir, lelaki tan bersurai coklat tua dengan nama lengkap Yusuf Amirul.

Sekarang kita kembali ke cerita.

"Mau ke kamar mandi, ya?" tanya Jean pada Connie yang akan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi di ruangan itu.

"Iya. Tapi bukan buat boker,"

Lelaki yang menurut kepercayaan Tionghoa telah dianugrahi muka kuda itu kontan menghadang pintu masuk kamar mandi, "Eh-eh! Bukan mau boker?"

"Napa?"

"Gue mau boker. 'Kan elo bukan,"

"Terus gua mesti cuci muka di mana?"

"Terserah~ ... ―tapi jangan di sini,"

"Enak aja. Kagak bisa!" Connie dengan tenaga shaolin mendorong Jean menjauh, "Gue yang pertama ngantri, tahu!" protesnya tak terima.

"Gue udah kebelet banget, bego! Kasih keringanan dikit napa,"

"Pokoknya kagak bisa!"

"Bisa!"

"Kagak!"

"Bisa!"

"Kagak!"

"Bisa!"

"Kalian ini seperti petugas di iklan Mizone saja,"

"Berisik!"/"_Shaddup_!"

Ymir yang tak mengindahkan bentakan dari keduanya kembali melanjutkan aktivitas beres-beresnya. Sedangkan Connie dan Jean mulai rebut-rebutan gagang pintu kamar mandi yang entah kenapa malah terlihat seperti memperebutkan seorang cewek.

"Itu kamarnya siapa, ya?" tanya Reiner pada teman sebelah ranjangnya yang sudah ia kenal sejak pendaftaran tadi pagi―Bertholdt. Pasalnya ia penasaran mengenai sebuah kamar yang terletak dekat dengan kamar mandi. Apalagi bentuk pintunya seperti pintu kamar. Mustahil kalau itu kamar mandi.

"Aku nggak tahu,"

"Kok di pintunya ada tulisan 'berani masuk, nyawa melayang' segala, ya?"

"Oh, atau itu _Chamber of Secrets_ mungkin?" terka Bertholdt dengan lugunya.

Reiner _sweatdrop_, "Berth, kamu kebanyakan nonton Harry Potter, deh,"

"Hehehe. Barangkali aja,"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>Omake<strong>__** time**_]

Usai Shalat Maghrib, Hanji memutuskan untuk menengok Levi―atau yang sekarang lebih senang ia panggil Rivaille, di kamar barunya.

"Nah, Levi. Kamarnya sudah―wow~"

Hanji menganga lebar. Ia pun melepas kacamatanya, lalu mengucek-ngucek sepasang matanya beberapa kali. Memastikan kalau pemandangan _extraordinary_ yang ia lihat sekarang bukan halusinasi belaka.

Oke, mari di-_flashback_.

Tadi saat ia tinggal pergi, kamar itu masih penuh debu setebal buku kamus dan ada sarang laba-laba di mana-mana. Tapi sekarang … ia jadi teringat rumah Spongebob yang bersih mengkilat di episode Procrastination.

Wanita itu kembali memakai kacamatanya. Ia lantas celingukan ke sudut-sudut kamar, "BTW, orangnya mana, ya?"

"Ada apa?"

Hanji tersentak kaget dan refleks berteriak, "WAAAAAAAAA!" Ia pun membalikkan badan ke belakang. Di mana beberapa inchi darinya, Levi berdiri dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Loh, sejak kapan kamu ada di sini, Riva?"

"Sejak tadi,"

Ini hanya perasaannya atau Levi itu punya kemampuan _misdirection_ dari tokoh utama Kuroko no Basuke, ya?

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa, minna-san~! \(^O^)

Rayhan Watanabe desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

Setelah jadi silent reader, akhirnya Rayhan beranikan diri buat bikin fic di fandom Shingeki no Kyojin. Trus Rayhan publish, deh, fic ini. Karena masih newbie belum satu tahun, jadi Rayhan mohon maaf kalau ada kata yang aneh ataus alah atau 'sreg'. *bungkuk-bungkuk ala orang jepang*

Insya allah Eren-nya bakalan tampil di chapter mendatang bareng tokoh-tokoh lainnya.

Jangan lupa buat Review dan PM-nya, ya? ;-)

Rayhan pamit undur diri.

Sayounara~ =D


End file.
